


Never Got to Say Goodbye

by asofthesea



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Parent Carol Danvers, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), lets make it gay folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Fury had never once used the pager.That’s how she knew something was really wrong when she got the page.That, and the A’askavariian she was punching turned to dust.ORThe Snap happens, and Carol just needs to make a quick pit stop in Louisiana before checking in with Fury.





	Never Got to Say Goodbye

Fury had never once used the pager. She wondered if maybe it was broken. Next time she checked in with Maria and Monica she might just have to stop by and see Fury. He never even once tested it out, maybe he lost it?

That’s how she knew something was really wrong when she got the page.

That, and the A’askavariian she was punching turned to dust.

She liked to pride herself on being fast, like fast, fast, but this trip back to Earth seemed to take forever. Was Fury okay? Was Earth in trouble, had someone invaded it?

God, what was of Maria and Monica?

Since the page came from Fury, she knows that she should go find him right away, but she can’t stop herself as she lands in front of a familiar house in Louisiana. She doesn’t have to think as her feet make their way to the front door.

She moves to knock, but stops herself. What if something really is wrong? Can she really stand to pull them into this? What if something happened to them? Would she be better off not knowing to focus on the bigger task at hand, whatever Fury needed?

Before she can decide what to do, the door opens.

“Mama?”

That is not a name she’s heard in a long time. A long, long time. Monica hadn’t called her that since before, well everything. Before she became Vers, before she got her powers, before everything changed.

Hearing that name lets her know that something is wrong. This one word was more telling than Fury paging her after twenty plus years of radio silence from him.

“What happened, Monica?” She tries to sound calm as she asks the question, even as a wave of fear rushes through her. She’s never been scared, not like this. Not for a long time.

Monica throws her arms around Carol and buries her head in her chest. Carol tries to calm her down by rubbing her back and whispering words of reassurance. One thing makes her heart tighten, where the hell is Maria? Why is Monica even home? Hadn’t she moved away after college years ago?

When Monica’s cries show no signs of abating, Carol tries a different tactic.

“Where is your mother?”

At that, she just sobs harder, and Carol’s heart breaks.

“Monica, where is she? Tell me, please!” It can’t be. No. No. No.

The answer becomes clear when Monica’s knees give out.

Carol gives herself one moment to collect herself. She can’t be this vulnerable, not in front of Monica. Not now.

She picks up Monica and holds her the way she used to as a baby. She can tell it takes her by surprise, but she leans into it. Carol knows she needs to ask Monica what happened, but she can’t do that, not with Monica in this state.

As she makes her way to the couch in the living room, Carol glances around. Everything looks normal. Like she expects Maria to walk in from the kitchen at any moment and ask her ‘what’s wrong’ in that soft voice that Carol oh so wants to hear right now.

That thought gets pushed aside as she lays Monica down on the couch. She sits next to Monica, rubbing her hand up and down Monica’s arm.

Monica’s not her little girl anymore. Monica isn’t even really hers anymore, but damn, in this moment, she is a lot like that five-year-old little girl she left behind and never truly got back.

As her cries finally start to abate, she manages to say, “I’m so glad to see you.”

“You know I’m always happy to see you, Lieutenant Trouble,” Carol manages to say, keeping her voice steady.

“She’s gone.”

Carol’s world explodes.

She wants to scream. She wants to cry. She wants to demand that it isn’t true, it can’t be. The love of her life can’t be gone, and how dare Monica suggest such a thing? She’s lost so much, she can’t believe she’s lost Maria, too.

Instead of doing any of that, she continues to run her hand up and down Monica’s arm, knowing that this is the best way to calm her kid down.

“It’s okay, I’m here now. We’re going to be okay.”

Eventually, Monica seems to wear herself out and falls asleep.

Carol makes her way into the kitchen and sits at the table, head in her hands. She doesn’t know what she is going to do. She just doesn’t know.

She thought that forgetting about her family was one of the worst things to happen to her, but she was wrong. This was worse. Monica is obviously broken beyond Carol’s capability of helping and the one person who would be able to help is gone now.

Maybe Carol is beyond fixing, too.

Carol turns on the tv and watches the news, desperate to know what happened, but not yet wanting to leave Monica.

Apparently, the Avengers made a statement. They were obviously purposefully vague, but she watches as a blonde woman talks about the infinity stones.

Then, it all clicks into place.

Thanos.

She had heard rumors of what he wanted to accomplish, but she never ran into him or any of his minions, so it was hard to believe them. How stupid she had been, how foolish. Half of the fucking universe was dead because of her ignorance. She should have paid more attention.

Carol decides that she is going to leave after Monica wakes up. She needs to fix this, she needs to learn more about this. She needs, um, the Avengers she guesses?

Monica had told her about the Avengers once.

_Superheroes, a whole team of yous. They call themselves Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, but we all know they are just kidding themselves._

Once Monica is awake, she makes her way to the kitchen and joins Carol at the table, sitting across from her.

“So you know about it all, right? Or at least the gist of it? Nobody really knows anything yet.”

Carol sighs and says, “Sadly I don’t know much, which is why I have to leave. I have to meet up with these Avengers people and learn what I can. Then, I will do all in my power to help, in any way I can.”

“You can undo this though, right?” Monica asks, voice tense.

“I don’t even know what this is,” Carol admits, “I don’t know if it can be undone.”

“Don’t,” Monica’s voice breaks as she stands from her chair and backs away, “Don’t say that.”

“Now, Monica-” Carol starts.

“No! You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to use your mom voice on my just because my mom is gone! I haven’t seen you in two years and you haven’t acted like my mom since you first went missing!” Monica shouts.

“I don’t know what I can do to fix this, to fix things between us.”

“You can bring her back and leave me alone until you do,” Monica says, walking out the back door, obviously needing the space from Carol.

Does she mean it? Does she really not want to see Carol?

Part of Carol wants to yell back at Monica, but a part that is hidden much deeper inside of her tells her to let the girl have her space.

She is so mad. Mad at Thanos. For taking everything from her. He took the love of her life and now her relationship with her daughter. Thanos is going to pay for what he did.

A fury burns within her.

Fury.

She needs to find Fury. She needs to get to him, to that pager. When she does, she has her mind set on one thing. Bringing her back, bringing her family back together.

“Where’s Fury?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought I wrote this in like two hours so I can't tell. Thanks for reading please leave a comment if you liked it (and if you didn't guess what? you dont have to comment!!)


End file.
